God of War:Vengeance
by StormRex Lancer
Summary: God of War,Mermaid Melody,Strawberry Panic,Shin Koihime Musou,Miki Falls,Maria Sama ga Miteru Xovers.A boy decided on finding vengeance after his parents were killed in the final battle against Michel.Will he be able to forgive himself?Violence and swear!
1. Prologue

_Hi every 1! This is StormRex Lancer from "The Disturbed Ones" :P_

_First off I would like to thank the people who take this time to read my new fan fiction, especially the dear loyal fans of my favourite bands, Disturbed!_

_Now as all of you know, I have being trying to create a God of War fan fiction based on the aftermath of God of War III._

_It gives me an idea-what if Kratos didn't die, but became a spirit instead?_

_That's when I decided to feature me, StormRex Lancer (as a boy, of course.)As a main character for my fan fiction, God of War: Vengeance! feat the cast of Disturbed band members!_

_So...without further ado...ON WITH THE SHOW!_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DISTURBED, THE VOICE CAST, SHIN KOIHIME MUSOU, MERMAID MELODY PICHI PICHI PITCH PURE, GOD OF WAR SERIES, MIKI FALLS, MARIA SAMA GA MITERU, STRAWBERRY PANIC! OR ANY ANIME THAT I MIGHT INCLUDE IN THE FUTURE! BUT I DO OWN STORMREX LANCER AND OTHER CHARACTERS THAT I WILL UPDATE IN TIME!_

_RATED M FOR VIOLENCE, GORE, SEXUAL REFRENCES AND COARSE LANGUAGES!_

_Prologue_

As a single boy stood in the cliff near Pearl Piari...

His arms were surrounded with chains seared into his flesh...

His long, bluish-white hair flowing with the wind...

His blades used to be for vengeance...

But after the events better known as "The Athena Era"...

He finally realised...

Vengeance will only breed more unhappiness...

Luckily...

He was forgiven of his past...

The Mermaids never ever blamed him for not being able to defeat Michel...

He finally realised...

"I can finally...let go of my past...My future, now remains..."

He smiled as the Mermaids walked to see how he's doing...

As he laughed...

"Ha...hahahaha...HAHAHAHAHA! I fell so much better now...Thanks...all of you..." he smiled calmly...

He shouted...

"Hikari...Amane...Kagome...Sonken...The "Go" Commanders...mermaids...MY RESPECTS!"

As he raised his Blade of Olympus...

He knew...

His path will not be twisted...

Compared to a few years before...


	2. Chapter 1:Swearing Vengeance!

Chapter1-Swearing Vengeance!

"If not for them...heh...I would not be so blessed now...hahaha..." he smiled gently.

2 years ago...

"Thank you...everybody!"Michel smiled...

"YOU ASSHOLE! GET BACK NOW!" StormRex screamed.

"StormRex...I'm sorry..." Michel apologised sadly...

"FUCK YOU! GET BACK NOW! RAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed with absolute hatred as he attempted to strike him with his Chain Blades...

When a light barrier deflected his attacks!

"I don't expect to be forgiven...but I hope the pain will be gone in you...thank you..." Michel sadly smiled...

"SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS AND MOST OF MY FRIENDS IN THIS FIGHT! GET BACK!" StormRex screamed...

"Mermaids...please take care of StormRex well...I know my sins can never be forgiven...I hope this will be my last request to all of you before I leave..." Michel requested...

"We will!" Seira, the Orange Pearl Mermaid, one of StormRex's friends, promised...

StormRex, his family, in fact, his entire family tree knew that the girls working in Pearl Piari were Mermaids, having migrated from the world of the sea a few years earlier then the mermaids...

"Thank you..." Michel smiled gently as he was purified away...

"MICHEL! GET BACK! RAAAAAAH!" StormRex screamed in sorrow as the angel dissipated...

"StormRex! It's alright, StormRex! Don't make yourself suffer any further now!" Noelle, the Airo Pearl Mermaid, shouted worryingly.

"Even your parents wanted to love Michel because of Michel's past! Don't hurt yourself now!" Lucia, the Pink Pearl Mermaid, cried out...

'NOOOOOOOO! MY MOM AND DAD! MY ENTIRE FAMILY TREE! WAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" StormRex screamed in sorrow...

The mermaids and their boyfriends looked on...

"He really loved his entire family tree and friends..." Kaito, Lucia's boyfriend, said worringly...

Suddenly, a flash of light shone through...

"It's...it's Queen Regina-Sama!" Lucia exclaimed.

StormRex saw her and blast out...

'QUEEN? YOU CALL YOURSELF A GOD DAMN QUEEN WHEN YOU COULD HAVE SAVED THEM! YOU ONLY ARRIVE TO HELP US WHEN WE'RE ABOUT TO BE BATTERED DOWN BY THAT BASTARD ANGEL MICHEL AND FUKU AND ONLY WHEN MY LOVED ONES DIED! WHAT KIND OF A QUEEN ARE YOU, HUH?" StormRex screamed in grief...

Queen Regina saddened over StormRex's parents' and his entire family tree's death but still managed a sad smile though...

"StormRex...I'm really...sorry by the fact that your parents and your entire family tree...have died while trying to protect you..." Queen Regina sadly expressed, when...

"Shut up...Shut up...IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU WANTED ME TO TAKE THE ENTIRE BLAME BECAUSE I CAN'T PROTECT THEM FULLY FROM MICHEL'S ATTACKS! NOW, YOU HAVE ACHIEVED IT! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" StormRex screamed hysterically in grief...

Queen Regina was extremely shocked by StormRex's reaction but still keep her calmness on...

"It's not your fault, StormRex! You have really done your best to protect all of us! They won't blame their death on you! Coco, the Yellow Pearl Mermaid, persuaded...

"StormRex...It's really not your fault that your parents died! Don't blame yourself!" Hanon cried out...

StormRex shook his head in rage...

"If not for you ...Regina ...If you have come earlier ... MY PARENTS! MY FRIENDS! THEY WOULDN'T HAVE SUFFERED! AND DIED! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU DON'T EVEN ALLOW THAT MOTHERFUCKER MICHEL TO BE KILLED BY ME! WHY? WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME KILL HIM? WHY CAN'T YOU COME EARLIER, YOU BLODDY WHORE!" he screamed in grief...

Queen Regina sadly shook her head...

"StormRex...the mermaids were right...you shouldn't blame yourself just because your parents and friends were dead...You have done your best to protect them...and I am really sorry that your parents would have died along with the rest of your family tree...I didn't expect this to happen...I really have done my best so, please...forgive me..." Queen Regina hopefully prayed...

"Forgive? YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGET THIS? Haahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHA! I told you! YOU SHOULD HAVE COME EARLIER BEFORE MY PARENTS AND MY ENTIRE FAMILY TREE DIED! YOU ONLY CAME WHEN YOU ARE DONE WITH YOUR PROTECTING OF YOUR HOMELAND AND ONLY WHEN THE REMAINING ONES ARE ABOUT TO HAVE THEIR ASSES KICKED! YOU STOPPED ME FROM KILLING MICHEL! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!"

"CHAOTIC CYCLONE!"

StormRex, as usual, spun himself and his Chain Blades together as a huge wind tornado engulfthe blades and himself!

"EAT THIS!" StormRex screamed...

Aqua Regina knew that this might happen, and so...

"Angelica Shield!"

Queen Regina sung a melodius song in which it deflects and neutralizes StormRex's Chaotic Cyclone by purifying it!

Just when the shield is down...

"GOT YOU NOW!" StormRex caught Regina by surprise when she was about to deactivate her Aquatic Shield...

But Queen Regina already has a powerful Immolation Aura which purified all of his attacks away, rendering it useless!

Leaving a very shocked StormRex behind...

"I'm sorry, StormRex...but your parents won't blame you for your efforts...and I'm sorry once more...for not being able to save your entire Lancer family tree...my deepest condolesences...and may their spirits guide you through...

StormRex fell to his knees...

"My parents...my entire family tree...no..." he ranted in grief...

Aqua Regina gave Rhito Amagai the baby Michal...

"I hope you'll take care of Michal...I'm sure she'll understand the entire truth sooner or later..And the rest of you, you have all done well in saving the world by spreading the messages of love...Please, take care of StormRex well..." Aqua Regina gently smiled as she begins to fade off...

StormRex realized that Aqua Regina is about to leave...

"GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET! YOU MOTHERFUCKER WHO DOES NOT CARE ABOUT ME!" StormRex screamed as he attempted to strike Aqua Regina one more time...

However, Aqua Regina's Aura totally destroyed Stormrex's weapon!

"I'm really sorry..." Aqua Regina smiled sadly...

As she faded off, the Mermaid's crowd around a totally shocked StormRex, hoping to console him to the best of their ability...

_End of Chapter 1, pls read and review! Any constructive comments will be accepted! Thx once again! ___


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Athena!

_Hi every1! It's me StormRex once again! Chapter 2 will talk about how StormRex will meet Athena from the God of War 3 dimension and how she got there, and the blade that have disappeared after Zeus death- The Blade of Olympus!_

_AGAIN I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN CHAPTER 1!_

_Chapter2-Meeting Athena! Acquire, Blades of Exile!_

_"GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET! YOU MOTHERFUCKER WHO DOES NOT CARE ABOUT ME!" StormRex screamed as he attempted to strike Aqua Regina one more time..._

_However, Aqua Regina's Aura totally destroyed Stormrex's weapon!_

_"I'm really sorry..." Aqua Regina smiled sadly..._

_As she faded off, the Mermaid's crowd around a totally shocked StormRex, hoping to console him to the best of their ability..._

_4 Months later..._

_A Stormy Day_

_*BRRRRRRRRRROOOOAAAMM!*_

_**As thunders begin rolling...**_

_**During these 4 months, the Mermaids and their boyfriends tried their best to console StormRex...**_

_**However, none could make StormRex understand that Aqua Regina did not bring about the former's inability to destroy Michel... Not even their efforts to let him understand "It's not your fault that your parents died" worked...**_

_**At least, Noelle allowed StormRex to stay, and the rest of the mermaids welcome the idea...**_

_**However...**_

_**StormRex could not tolerate his inability to kill Michel and Aqua Regina any longer, for they contributed towards the death of his parents and his entire family tree...**_

_**On that stormy day...**_

_**He finally ran out of the Pearl Piari...to where the scene of the final battle took place...The beach close to Pearl Piari which lead him and the Mermaids to Michel's palace...**_

"I can't stop it...If only Aqua Regina would have arrived earlier...If only I could have the ability to kill Michal and Michel...If only I can even avenge my parents and my entire family tree by killing Michel and Fuku...But now...I LOST EVERYTHING!" StormRex cried angrily in defeat...

"_If only someone...someone can help me in my vengeance..." _StormRex's tears flowed freely...

Suddenly...

"_You have the strength, but you just need some form of support to achieve what you want..."_ a voice sounded.

StormRex looked around in shock...

"Who's there?" he exclaimed.

Nobody...

However, StormRex was very sure that he heard someone calling him...

"I know that you are here somewhere! COME OUT!" StormRex screamed.

"Relax, my dear StormRex..."

Just then, a near- transparent figure of a woman with an intricate patterned armour and a multi-colour aura surrounding her.

"Who...who are you? And how did you know my name?" StormRex frowned.

"Relax...My name is Athena." She smiled calmly.

StormRex's eyes went wide...

"The Greek Goddess of Wisdom, Civilisation, Strategic Warfare, Strength, Craft, Justice and Skilful Technology!" StormRex exclaimed.

"Hmmmm...It seems you know about me, eh?" Athena chuckled.

StormRex turned away...

"What is it that you are here for? You can't even do anything!" he snarled.

"Ha...Looks like you don't know what I can do to help you in your aims to achieve your vengeance..." Athena smirked.

"How'd you know what I was thinking about?" StormRex exclaimed.

"I know about you...Because I am a goddess, you see. I came from the other alternate dimension after the destruction of Olympus in my dimension is complete. I was killed by Kratos, the God of War and thus I have reached a spiritual entility, able to travel from my dimension to yours. After I found out that you wanted to avenge your entire family tree's death, I wanted to help you like how I helped Kratos, who's betrayed by Zeus after my death, before..." Athena calmly replied.

StormRex turned away...

"How can you even help me? You're only in your Spiritual Form! How can I even trust you, huh?" he snarled.

"I would have known you will ask me that, young man..." she calmly replied as she phased through StormRex's body and took his destroyed Chain Blades!

StormRex was very surprised seeing Athena possessing intangibility!

As he turned around to face Athena,

"Perhaps this...shall help you to trust me..."

Athena calmly replied as she moved her hands over StormRex's Chain Blades as a sparkle of magical light begin to engulf the Blade itself!

Soon, the Chain Blades became a dual chained- blade with horned demon faces on the hilts, pronounced hooks on their lower edges, and an intricate pattern of orange stripes on the flat sides of the blades, which emit fire!

The chains seared onto StormRex's wrists and flesh!

"These are the Blades of Exile. It's the Ultimate Weapon of every Chained Blades in which the emitted Flames are taken from the Flames of Olympus along with Blades' body, which is further amplified my magic, making it unable to be extinguished by almost any form of water alone...even wind." Athena smiled calmly as she threw the Blades of Exile to StormRex...

StormRex was shocked yet grateful that Athena was willing to use her magic to restore his Chain Blades to a stronger Blades of Exile!

"T...Thanks...I mean, how can you..." StormRex gasp in awe.

Athena turned away, looking at the roaring waves that covered the sounds of the rains...

"All I want...is to help you achieve your vengeance on those whom they were killed by, whether the death of them is caused indirectly or directly..." she calmly replied.

She continued," I have seen many things along the way. Zeus in my dimension was overthrown by his dark evil- Fear, due to the Pandora Box. I wanted to avenge my father by killing Fear along with him...Alas, the world is thrown into Chaos as a result...I did not expect this to happen...*sigh*"

StormRex placed his Blades of Exile on his back and walked to where Athena was..."

Oh..." StormRex begin to sympathize with Athena...

"Now...all I want is to help people who wanted to avenge their parents' death." Athena smiled sadly.

StormRex recalled the incident where Michel had to leave...

Where he can't get his revenge...

Where Aqua Regina came at the last moment to help the Mermaids, to which by that time, his parents were dead, the very words that Regina said...built up the need for vengeance once more...

"StormRex...I can help you with your vengeance of killing Aqua Regina and also Archangel Michel, make them realize how important your parents meant to you, so much so as you want to avenge their deaths against them!" Athena firmly spoke as n she turned over, facing StormRex...

"For me...Say no more! After all of this stupid tricks that Michel had tried to pull against me...after Aqua Regina's stupid, fucking comments about using love to counter hate, which results in my parents and family trees' death because no action is done...they 'll pay for all they have done! They will...DIE!" StormRex shouted angrily as he clenched his fist.

"Of course...Their death is our only hope, because that will only ensure that this kind of atrocities will never happen again! Poseidon has been blamed in this dimension far too many times because of unnecessary deaths in the seas! Aqua Regina seems to not see that this dimension's Poseidon has done his very best to save those innocent beings! Yet, she gets away, scot-free!" Athena replied firmly.

"ENOUGH! Aqua Regina and Michel...for killing my close ones...WILL DIE!"

_Meanwhile... _

"Where's StormRex?" Lucia anxiously said.

"I have heard the word "Die" somewhere...STORMREX!" Hanon shouted.

"The first step to destroying those two is to get the "Blade that can kill all who oppose the Gods even Titans and Gods themselves."..." said Athena solemnly.

"I thought Gods and Titans are hard to defeat because of their Immortality?" wondered StormRex.

"Hah...I knew you would wonder about that." Athena chuckled.

The rain continued to pour as thunderstorms begin to rumble loudly...

"You should know about the war between the Gods and the Titans, right?" Athena calmly asked.

"The _Titanomachy..."_ StormRex frowned.

"Yes. In my dimension, Zeus decided to stage a revolt against the Titan Cronus after he swallowed some Gods whole. When Zeus was mature enough, the revolt begins. Causing the mortal world to be landscaped..." Athena calmly explained.

She continued, "As the war goes on for 10 years, my father Zeus decided to end the war by forging a very powerful weapon which was created by the very powers of Heaven and earth-The Blade of Olympus..."

StormRex raised his eyebrows at that...

"Heaven and earth...Black and White...summer and winter...that's Yin and Yang! Opposites attract!" StormRex shot out in response.

"Or rather in Greek terms, the power of light and darkness: where opposite collides. Heaven and Earth were the most powerful elements of life in which one cannot live without the other. It's through this theory that the Blade of Olympus was created...A Blade so strong that it slayed almost the entire Titan and at last, a few minutes after its creation, the Titanomachy was over, with the Gods victorious and the remaining Titans sent to the darkest pits of Tartarus..." Athena calmly explained.

"I know that the Titans are just like Gods...I never expect that there's a Blade which can kill Gods and Titans!" StormRex exclaimed.

"See it to believe it, my dear...Don't you want to exact vengeance, I suppose?" Athena calmly smiled.

Without any hesitation at all...

"I would love to own this Blade if I can!" StormRex smirked.

Athena, however, said...

"Uh Huh. For the Blade of Olympus to be activated, one must drain his or her Godly powers inside to enable the Blade to have God-killing powers. Zeus didn't have to do this because it was he who created it." Athena calmly replied.

StormRex recalled having heard his mom's last words...

"_You are...the last descendants...of a God...which creates...Ascaron...with 4 more..."_

"Wait! My mom's dying words told me that I am the last descendants of a God which created Ascaron with 4 other Gods..." StormRex frowned.

"That means you have Godly powers inside of you! You're eligible for the Blade of Olympus! I can finally some powers of a God inside of you and by infusing a bit of my powers to you; you'll have more than enough to hold the Blade of Olympus itself, and from there, use Red Experience Orbs to upgrade it." Athena smiled.

"Red Orbs...Orbs that allow me to make my weapons stronger?" StormRex wondered.

"Yes." Athena replied.

"As long as I can kill Aqua Regina and Michel, I'll trust you!" he smirked.

"But, I only want evil forces..." he continued.

Athena interrupted, "I know StormRex...Only evil forces will you slay...I am not Ares, so you don't have to worry..." she smiled.

"So...where's the...what is it...the Blade of Olympus?" StormRex wondered.

"After Kratos's death, Zeus's death before that must have brought about a dimension disruption. Based on my predictions, I bet it's on...What? The Three Kingdom Dimension where the Generals there are all girls?" Athena exclaimed.

"Guess we need to travel to another dimension, huh? Nothing doing! Let's go!" StormRex angrilly snarled while thinking about Michel and Aqua Regina...

By the time the Mermaids have arrived at the scene, StormRex had already left!

"Oh no...We're late!" Noelle exclaimed.

"This couldn't have come at a worst time!" Lucia anxiously shook her head...

_What will happen to StormRex as he enters the other dimension to search for the sacred Blade of Olympus?_

_What dangers will he meet?_

_What new characters will he meet?_

_Will the Mermaids be able to find a way to stop our protagonist, voiced by David Draiman?_

_Will StormRex be able to gain the Blade to kill a God?_

_What new weapons will he gained from Athena as she restores all destroyed weapon that Zeus's Astral Form had destroyed in God of War III?_

_All this..._

_IN CHAPTER 3-POWER TO KILL MICHEL AND QUEEN REGINA: BLADE OF OLYMPUS! , SORMREX VS SONSAKU, SONKEN AND SONSHOKO!_

_COMING TO YOUR SCREEN SOON!_

_PLS READ AND REVIEW!_


	4. Chapt 3:Sonken and The Blade of Olympus!

_Alright there! Now to Chapter 3 of my Fan fiction! This chapter will be about how StormRex will get his beloved Blade of Olympus and how he will meet 2 of his 7 "Lovers"-Sonshoko and Sonken, the latter being the Heroine of this story!_

_It will also feature...*drum roll*...the song "Warrior" from Disturbed!_

_My main character StormRex Lancer will be a boy because I have to keep up with the trend of letting a boy be the main character of the God of War series._

_My real name is not StormRex but is Diana Log!_

_So, with the usual disclaimer, ON WITH THE SHOW! _

_**Last time on God of War: Vengeance...**_

_**"After Kratos's death, Zeus's death before that must have brought about a dimension disruption. Based on my predictions, I bet it's on...What? The Three Kingdom Dimension where the Generals there are all girls?" Athena exclaimed.**_

_**"Guess we need to travel to another dimension, huh? Nothing doing! Let's go!" StormRex angrily snarled while thinking about Michel and Aqua Regina...**_

_**By the time the Mermaids have arrived at the scene, StormRex had already left!**_

_**"Oh no...We're late!" Noelle exclaimed.**_

_**"This couldn't have come at a worst time!" Lucia anxiously shook her head...**_

_Shin Koihime Muso dimension..._

"All right...LET'S BEGIN MY JOURNEY OF VENGEANCE!" StormRex angrily shouted as he was motivated by the battle with Michel...

"Looks like I'm right! And we're very near as well, somewhere around the North East Direction." Athena replied...

Just when StormRex is about to set off, Athena gave him a Fire bow, a shining globe of light, as well as a pair of Lion-like Gauntlets!

"The fire bow is the Bow of Apollo. Use this to burn the very cause of Nature itself! With the Globe of Apollo, it can lighten up your path! With the Nemean Cestus, one of the most powerful Gauntlets of the entire "Fist Weapons" in Mount Olympus, shake the very foundation of Earth and strike your foes with fear! I'll help you along the way if you need me..."

Athena gave StormRex those weapons before fading...

"Red Orbs upgrade weapons. Use it to your advantage!" Athena's voice echoed in the air...

Just then, a coin came out of thin air!

"Before I really leave...the Coin of Hermes will allow you ten times the amount of Red Orbs, so good luck!" Athena replied...

"Aqua Regina...Michel...My vengeance, BEGINS NOW! RAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGH!" StormRex screamed in anger as he begins hacking away at the thick forest woods...

_2 Hours later..._

After venturing through the Guolian waterfalls (slaying loads of monsters), climbing small mountains (made easy due to the hooking ability of the Blades of Exile and the Icarus wings that Athena gave him at the 1st mini mountain and slaying even more mobs), and laying waste to several forests (with his Cyclone of Chaos and killing EVEN more mobs), he finally reached where Athena had told him to go...

"The 'Go' Faction...should be this dimension's version of 'Wu', given the direction..." StormRex frowned.

Walking through the town as in an attempt to find the Blade of Olympus...

"It sure is huge...wait, could it be in..." StormRex dashed to a majestic door at one corner, where it leads to a palace!

Athena came out...

"This is where the Blade should be! The signal is stronger than before!" Athena exclaimed.

After upgrading his weapons to maximum level, StormRex decided to crash down the door when Athena stopped him.

"You can't do that first. You need to sneak in stealthily to where those troops were keeping the Blade of Olympus." She explained.

"Why?" StormRex snarled.

"The palace is heavily guarded...You need the Blade of Olympus to completely clear off this heavily guarded place in one piece." Athena warned.

StormRex thought about that...and sighed.

"Since you know the way, show Me." he frowned.

"Follow me..." Athena directed.

StormRex followed on...

Through the corridor inside the palace...evading the guards...

"I think I know a way, I have it seen it on television before..." StormRex smirked as he hid in one corner...and as one male guard was passing by...

"_HYPERION RAM!"_

StormRex grappled the guard with his Blades of Exile, pulled the guard into a corner and knocked him out in a fit of rage...

"Stupid guard..." StormRex snarled as he placed the disguise on.

Upgrading his Bow of Apollo to maximum level, StormRex, with his disguise on, blended in well with the Guards and sought to seek a way into the Chamber where the Blade of Olympus was held...

Just then, an official called him into the room where the Queen is...

"I bet it must be the Queen of the 'Go' faction..." StormRex frowned.

"Be careful, StormRex..." Athena cautioned.

_Inside the room..._

"Wonder what does the Queen called me in for..." StormRex wondered.

Just then, a beautiful long, pink-hair woman with a red mantle with gold decorations appeared from behind the throne...

Two more females come on suit, one distinctively shorter than the other...

The short girl had two wide-round ponytails with 2 white ribbons tied on it. She's wearing a pale pink dress with a white scarf around her...

The taller girl of the two had, like the two girls, long, pink hair, except that she wore some sort of crown which is thin with 2 tails on either side. She wore a white dress with an additional red robe from the waist down...

StormRex was immediately struck in love with that girl!

"_Strange...Why do I have that queasy feeling?" _he blushed.

But thinking about Michel and Aqua Regina...

"_NO! No time for this! My vengeance...VENGEANCE!"_ he gritted his teeth.

Athena's voices sounded in StormRex's head...

"The queen herself should be Sonsaku, the youngest must be Sonshoko and the last one with the hat should be Sonken." She calmly said.

"Looks like Sonsaku-the female Sun Ce, Sonshoko-who's Sun Shang Xiang and Sonken-the female Sun Quan, took the Blade of Olympus, huh?" StormRex wondered.

"My greetings to you, your Highness..." StormRex greeted.

"You may rise." Sonsaku smiled calmly...

After thanking Sonsaku...

"What is it that you have called me for, Your Highness?" StormRex calmly asked.

"Oh...just to let you know, one of our guards guarding the sacred Blade is sick. The priest will only be arriving in 2 days, I suppose...So, before he arrives, could you guard the room for me?" Sonsaku calmly explained.

"Sacred Blade? It must be...the Blade of Olympus!" StormRex smirked.

"I'll heed your command, Your Highness!" he replied.

"_Michel...Aqua Regina...the day I get my hands on the Blade of Olympus, shall be the day...YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED!"_ StormRex smirked.

"It seems that Sonsaku wanted to unlock the powers of the Blade of Olympus, huh?" Athena said calmly.

"She doesn't even know the name of the sword, let alone unlocking its powers!" StormRex snickered.

"We have no time to waste! Let's go!" Athena firmly replied.  
"Right!" StormRex nodded firmly.

_Room where the Blade of Olympus is kept..._

"Seems as if the rest were taking a short break or something...I mustn't let guard down still..." he frowned.

As he reached to open the doors...

"Seems as if it's locked, eh?" StormRex frowned.

Athena looks through the mechanisms of the lock before taking out a stick from the ground and transforms it to a key!

"Here is the key. I have managed to look through its mechanisms..." Athena calmly replied.

"Sure...thanks." StormRex thanked Athena before looking around to make sure no one is looking before quickly unlocking the door...

When he's inside...

He finally met his eyes, on the Blade which has a hilt which is protruding with godly 'horns' and an intricately patterned one which looks like a god emblem-cum-conch shell!

A Godly symbol of Olympus can be seen from the hilts centre and it's totally gold! The Blade's body had a very solid and astute appearance down to the hilt...

The sword was also imbued with intricate patterns!

"The Blade...The Blade of Olympus!" StormRex exclaimed.

"Told you there's a Blade like that..." Athena smiled.

"What do we do now?" StormRex wondered.

"Simple! Hold the hilt and drain your Godly powers inside! I will help you to ensure that you will still have some godly powers left, as you will need it." Athena instructed.

"It's time...for my vengeance to commence! Come to papa..." StormRex laughed maniacally...

StormRex immediately hold the hilt as he felt a surge of energy flowing out of him into the Blade!

"EEEERRRRGGH!" StormRex tried to resist the sudden pain he felt...

"StormRex, hang on!"Athena shouted as she placed her palms on StormRex's body and infuse some of his body!

As the remaining Red Orbs flow from StormRex's body to the Blade of Olympus together with his Godly powers...

It begins to glow Emerald Blue!

_Outside the room..._

"Hey! Why is the clouds suddenly becoming thunderclouds?" Sonshoko exclaimed...

Just then, Sonshoko, Sonken, Sonsaku, and Shuyu (the female Zhou Yu) saw a blast of blue energy shooting up the sky from the room where the Blade of Olympus is kept!

"That means...INTRUDER ALERT!" Sonken exclaimed.

"Gather the troops, NOW!" Shuyu shouted to the rest of the guards...

"Just a bit more, you can do it!" Athena encouraged on...

"My vengeance! I WILL HAVE THAT SACRED BLADE! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGHHH!" StormRex screamed in fury at the same time when Sonken, Sonsaku and Sonshoko barged in!

A flash of light blast through the whole surroundings!

"Arrgh! What's that light?" Sonsaku snarled.

As soon as the light fades off...

"Hey! It's that Guard whom we asked to guard the Blade!" Sonshoko exclaimed.

"Heh..."StormRex smirked, as his eyes shone in a bright light!

"I should be the one who should thank you...for letting me use the Blade which ends the Titanomachy...THE BLADE OF OLYMPUS IS MINE! WITH THAT, MY VENGEANCE SHALL BEGIN!" he laughed maniacally...

"Blade..." Sonken stammered.

"Of..." Sonshoko stammered.

"Olympus...?" Sonsaku stammered, but then clenched her fists...

_Song Track: Warrior_

_Artist: Disturbed_

_Album: Asylum_

"A spy...is it?" she shouted.

"I have no means to do that...I only need revenge, to avenge those who killed my parents!" StormRex smirked in a calm manner.

"How can you even control a blade meant for my sister?" Sonken shouted angrily.

Though attracted, but StormRex's thoughts about vengeance...

"Your sister? Your sister will never control that Blade of Olympus! For it needs the power...OF A GOD!" StormRex cackled.

"How dare you! Sisters, let's kick this guy's ass!" Sonsaku shouted.

"YAAAAAAAHHH!" the three sisters charged to StormRex!

Athena called out...

"_StormRex, you have acquired the Blade of Olympus! Let the very enemies in front of you tremble in fear over your rage in the divine blade that ended the Titanomachy!" _she shouted.

StormRex smirked...

"Guess you really want me to make you all my guinea pigs, huh? Then...SPARTAN GLORY!"

StormRex screamed as he swing his Blade of Olympus, cleave it and created a shockwave which blast them back, injuring them!

_Lyrics:_

_WAOW!_

_I AM NOW, an instrument of violence! _

_I am a vessel of invincibility!_

_I CANNOT leave this undecided!_

_Stepping down to battle another day!_

_REMEMBER!_

_Me for all time this!_

_Determination is a vital part of me!_

_SURRENDER!_

_Now or be counted, with the endless masses that I'll defeat!_

"GAAAAAAAAH!" the 3 sisters screamed in pain as they were slashed and blasted down by StormRex's Blade of Olympus: Spartan Glory move!

Shuyu leapt in and sheath out her sword!

"Don't you dare hurt Sonsaku-sama!" she shouted as she swept across a flame shockwave from her sword!

"Heh...looks like you wanna join in...GODLY MIGHT!" StormRex screamed as he swing his Blade of Olympus to blast out a very exceedingly powerful shockwave which neutralize the flame and blast Shuyu back outside!

_Pre Chorus:_

_Come on, bring it!_

_Don't sing it!_

_Better believe it!_

_BROKEN DOWN!_

_Till your hope has died!_

_BEAT DOWN!_

_Till victory is mine!_

_ STAND UP!_

_And show me some pride!_

_AND NOW!_

_ARE YOU READY?_

_Chorus:_

_I'm one with the warrior inside!_

_My dominance can't be denied!  
Your entire world will turn,  
Into a battlefield tonight!  
As I look upon you, through the warrior's eyes now...  
I can see the fear,  
That will ensure my victory this time!_

"N...No way!" Sonshoko winced in pain.

"It's impossible! He has perfect control of this Blade!" Sonsaku exclaimed.

Sonken was shocked as well, but somehow, her eyes saw something more than that...

She saw, vengeance in StormRex's eyes...

Due to his parents and his entire family tree's death...

"Wait! He must be able to control the Blade of Olympus due to his anger!" she shouted...

"I TOLD YOU! I AM A DEMIGOD, SO I CAN CONTROL THIS BLADE FOR MY VENGEANCE ON MICHEL THE ARCH ANGEL AND AQUA REGINA! NO SHALL INTEFERE ME!" StormRex screamed in anger...

Sonken knew that she had once felt vengeance before...

Her soldiers. Comrades and even her villagers...Some died because of Sousou, leader of the "Gi" faction...

But over time... she realized it's not a good idea; for she rather help the innocent villagers who were alive to get their peace and end the suffering of others...

Feeling Vengeance...she doesn't feel good about it...

Will revenge get the dead back?

Even if it meant satisfaction, deep down... cycles of hatred will always continue, and she eventually forgive herself and the killers, hoping one day, she'll be able to let'em know that peace and forgiveness...is the true sanctuary for them...

_Lyrics (2)_

_I CAN BE!_

_Told no compromise!_

_They'll never doubt the body lying at my feet!_

_A MOST FOR-midable reminder!_

_They will speak my name for eternity!_

_I HAVE NO!_

_Need of any guidance!_

_I am a weapon, powerful beyond belief!_

_SEE THORUGH THE!_

_Warrior's eyes, I never need to question, how to defeat you!_

"Brave warrior! I know your eyes have some sort of vengeance because of your past failures! You don't have to carry those unnecessary stuffs out!" Sonken shot out.

'Past failure' snapped StormRex's patience!

"SONKEN! SPARTAN FURY!" StormRex roared as he swung his Blade of Olympus in a sweeping motion to damage the three sisters before they could react!

"AAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" all 3 sisters had blood on their dresses by just 5 strokes of this attacks!

"Unbelievable! His rage just keeps...uuurgh!" Sonsaku cried out painfully.

"He said that this Blade needs a God's power...uuurgh, no wonder!" Sonshoko weakly replied.

_Pre Chorus:_

_Come on, bring it!_

_Don't sing it!_

_Better believe it!_

_BROKEN DOWN!_

_Till your hope has died!_

_BEAT DOWN!_

_Till victory is mine!_

_ STAND UP!_

_And show me some pride!_

_AND NOW!_

_ARE YOU READY?_

_Chorus:_

_I'm one with the warrior inside!_

_My dominance can't be denied!  
Your entire world will turn,  
Into a battlefield tonight!  
As I look upon you, through the warrior's eyes now...  
I can see the fear,  
That will ensure my victory this time!_

_Bridge:_

_You can't hide now...  
I am the warrior!  
So decide now...  
How they'll remember you!  
Do not hide now...  
Act like a warrior!  
Show your pride now...  
Solidify your place in time!_

"Don't deny me my vengeance!" StormRex screamed.

"V…Vengeance?" Sonshoko winced.

"You're not going anywhere…till you give up that Sacred Blade to me!" Sonsaku firmly gritted her teeth…

"I told you, you fool! This Blade of Olympus needs Godly power to be of service! You're nothing but just a mere mortal! YOU WILL NEVER COMPREHEND MY VENGEANCE!" StormRex screamed.

He then raised his Blade of Olympus…and a strong blue aura begin to form and crackle…his eyes carried the terror of extreme vengeance!

"This will teach you on messing with me! OLYMPIC CRUSH!" StormRex screamed as he suddenly blinked over to the 3 sisters' side and before even they and Shuyu can do anything…

StormRex slashed, cleaved and blasted (with his Godly Might) in 2 sets in the 3 sisters before releasing a holy explosion from the Blade of Olympus's Godly Might!

Without giving the sisters any chance of attacking, StormRex defeated them with the Blade of Olympus!

_Chorus:_

_I'm one with the warrior inside!_

_My dominance can't be denied!  
Your entire world will turn,  
Into a battlefield tonight!  
As I look upon you, through the warrior's eyes now...  
I can see the fear,  
That will ensure my victory this time!_

_I'm the one with the warrior inside!  
The evidence can't be denied!  
The entire world will stare,  
Into this battlefield tonight!  
As I stand before you, with a warrior's heart now!  
I can feel the strength that will,  
Ensure my victory this time!_

StormRex stared into the remains of the battlefield...

"I only want vengeance...to avenge my loved ones' death..." he frowned as he walked away from the 3 sisters and Shuyu, who were knocked out...

He did not use the Blade's full power, though...

But not before...

"Ughhh...Who...are you?" Sonken struggled to get up...

StormRex stood there, and cast a healing spell using his own blood since the 3 sisters had nothing to do with Aqua Regina...

"I...am StormRex..." he replied in a calm, grave manner.

"Why do you want to heal us after attacking us?" Sonken winced in pain...

"...You're not related to anyone who wanted to kill people for fun...I just only want the Blade of Olympus for my vengeance...Stay out of my way...For vengeance, shall be mine..." StormRex frowned as he walked away with the Blade of Olympus...

Rikuson and Kannei rushed in thereafter, both were Sonken's sidekicks...

"Your Highness! What happened?" Kannei exclaimed...

"StormRex...I have felt the after-effects of vengeance too...but you decided to help us even after defeating us...it means you're not totally evil, just driven by thoughts of vengeance...If only you know, hatred...is a dreaded cycle..." Sonken sadly looked at StormRex as he walked away...

_(At the same time, the translucent image of StormRex appeared as an image of Sonken was seen" looking" at him...with the words 'To be continued...')_

_StormRex has finally got his hands on his Blade of Olympus!_

_How will he get back to his own dimension?_

_What new dangers will he met along the way?_

_How will he meet up with the remaining two factions- Shoku and Gi?_

_What new dangers will Sonken and her sisters' meet?_

_Will they be able to meet StormRex again?_

_If they do, how will the interaction goes?_

_In the next episode: Chapter 4-StormRex vs. Shoku faction! StormRex vs. Gi faction! The power of Blade of Olympus: Divine Reckoning! , some one...WILL DIE!_

_Who will it be?_

_STAY TUNED!_


	5. C4:The power of Blade of Olympus!

_Alright! Be going to Chapter 4 of my Fanfic!_

_As I mentioned in the last chapter, this chapter will have 1 people dead!_

_DISCLAIMER IS IN CHAPTER 1!_

_AND DEATH TO ALL IN THE 'GI' FACTION! HAHAHAHAHA!_

"_Why do you want to heal us after attacking us?" Sonken winced in pain..._

"_...You're not related to anyone who wanted to kill people for fun...I just only want the Blade of Olympus for my vengeance...Stay out of my way...For vengeance, shall be mine..." StormRex frowned as he walked away with the Blade of Olympus..._

_Rikuson and Kannei rushed in thereafter, both were Sonken's sidekicks..._

"_Your Highness! What happened?" Kannei exclaimed..._

"_StormRex...I have felt the after-effects of vengeance too...but you decided to help us even after defeating us...it means you're not totally evil, just driven by thoughts of vengeance...If only you know, hatred...is a dreaded cycle..." Sonken sadly looked at StormRex as he walked away..._

_Chapter 3: StormRex vs Shoku Faction, StormRex vs Gi Faction! Blade of Olympus: Divine Reckoning!_

_The next day..._

"Well done StormRex! You have acquired the Blade of Olympus! From there on, I might not be able to help you since you know the way to Aqua Regina yourself." Athena calmly said.

"With those weapons, it's more than enough!" StormRex replied angrily, still thinking about Michel and Regina...

"I must tell you before hand, to completely destroy Aqua Regina and Michel; you need to destroy the Mother Pearl and the Sacred Wing respectively. The Sacred Wing is located inside Regina's Palace connected towards a room called the Holy Stairways, in there is where it'll lead to Heaven in which the ancient Gods which created Fuku and Michel are..." Athena spoke solemnly.

"I trust you on that! Since you have restored my weapons and allowed me to acquire the Blade of Olympus, my trust will be on you!" StormRex frowned.

"I don't need anything...all I need is to see you achieve your vengeance and bring her the Retribution she and Michel deserved!" Athena smiled.

She then gives StormRex a Gardner.

"This is the Aphrodite Gardner. It'll allow you to transform your Blades of Exile to the Blades of Athena so that you can use its magic, the Divine Reckoning! Its grapple ability used to be lost, but now I can upgrade it such that grappling is available with slightly longer horns on its body!" Athena spoke.

"That's good!" StormRex smirked, having read them in Greek Mythology before.

"Then, good luck with your quests! I'll be helping you only when you have reached your desired place!" Athena smiled as she faded away.

"Now...to find the portal back!" StormRex frowned as he makes haste.

_Meanwhile..._

(_2 days later...)_

"It's said that there's someone who escaped from the "Go" Faction with a Sacred Blade, Ryuubi-sama!" a black and white-hair tomboy with orange-black battle clothes reported.

"Huh? What could this Blade be?" Ryuubi wondered.

Suddenly...

"Ryuubi-sama! Trouble! Our troops were attacked by a mysterious warrior!" a soldier reported anxiously.

"What could it be now?" Ryuubi worryingly replied as she and Enya (the Tomboy) got out of the camp to see...

"DON'T STAND IN MY WAY, OR DIE!"

"_CYCLONE OF CHAOS!"_

StormRex used his arms and swing his Blades of Exile in a very fast and circular motion with the chains on!

As soon as that happens...his Blades of Exile were engulfed in Blazing Fire which scorched many soldiers alive!

Soon, 75% of the soldiers were heavily injured or killed by the _Cyclone of Chaos_!

"HAHAHAHAHA! This chained weapon is hotter than my previous ones! Aqua Regina, Michel! STRICK WITH FEAR, YOU BITCHES!" StormRex laughed manically...

Suddenly, one spear was swiftly thrown at him!

"What?_ ARGOS RAM!" _StormRex wasted no time to use his Golden Fleece that Athena had gave him earlier to parry the spear and threw it back!

The girl was surprised and was hit by the counterattack!

"Heh! You think all of you will prevent me from getting back to my own world? BULLSHIT!" StormRex snarled.

The girl picked up her spear and faced StormRex...

She has red ruby eyes, long, blue hair, wore a white sleeve dress with white stockings and a white cap was worn on her head! Her sides was butterfly patterns!

"Heh! Judging by your spearman ship...you must be Chouun, the female Zhao Yun Zilong!" StormRex smirked.

"Who are you? And why are you attacking our trrops?" Chouun shot back.

"Me? HA! I am StormRex Lancer! A warrior about to avenge my parents' and entire family line's death by killing Aqua Regina and Michel! I merely came here...to take the Sacred Blade!" he smirked albeit angrily.

"The Blade from the 'Go' faction? Looks like it's true, huh?" Chouun frowned.

"Let me through, I need a vengeance to clear!" StormRex frowned.

"You are intruding our grounds, you know!" Chouun frowned.

"The portal back to my dimension is in here!" StormRex gritted his teeth...

"Well...how about you try to beat me in sparring, then!" Chouun smirked as she calmly pulled out her Dragon Spear!

"This is the Red Dragon Fang! 3 meters high and lightweight! It has taken nearly 3000 baddies, just to let you know!" she smirked.

"Heh...A good time to show you...MY BLADE OF OLYMPUS!" StormRex screamed as he pulled out his Olympian Blade...

"This is the Sacred Blade! The Blade of Olympus! 2.5 meters long, 50 kg and this Blade...have taken 12 GODS AND 20 TITANS IN THE TITANOMACHY AND THE 2ND GREAT WAR! The very Blade...that was created by ZEUS, THE GOD OF THE GODS!" StormRex cackled as he raised the Blade of Olympus!

Chouun was slightly intimidated!

"There's a blade like...killing gods?" she frowned...

"And this, is the Blades of Exile!" replied StormRex while holding up two scorching Blades with chains, "it also has taken the lives of Gods before! It's Blade while swinging, will leave a trail of blazing destruction in my wake!" StormRex laughed in vengeance...

"I have to be careful not to get scorched..." Chouun frowned...

"YAAAAAHH!" Chouun twirled her spear as wind begins to concentrate onto the spear alone and she thrust her spear to StormRex!

StormRex smirked...

"Idiot..._The Fury of Olympia-OLYMPIC FURY!"_

Quickly swinging out his Blades of Exile, it begin to ignite in an intense Blaze that covered itself!

StormRex used the chains on the Blades of Exile and around his arms as an extension cord to swing his Blade in a sweeping motion in multi-direction, clearly neutralizing Chouun's spear!

The Blades of Exile quickly struck Chouun multiple times after her Spear neutralized as the Flames added more damages!

"What? AAAARRRGGGH!" Chouun got blasted back into one side of the tent!

"What is it? Is that all you got? HAHA! My attack isn't considered fast as of yet!" StormRex confidently smirked.

"_It burns!"_ Chouun thought as she winced in pain...

"I'm not gonna lose here!" Chouun firmly stood up...

"Fool! Then try this!" StormRex frowned solemnly.

Chouun's eyes didn't anticipate this...

StormRex suddenly appeared roght in front of Chouun thanks to his Boots of Hermes, also given to Athena earlier, and swing his Blades of Exile in a cleaving way while its covered with even more intense flames!

"EAT THIS! THE POWER OF THE OLYMPIAN HERCULES! _SPIRIT OF HERCULES!" _

Chouun didn't have time to counter the incoming slams that soon followed despite being slow!

Slams of the scorching Blades of Exile badly injured Chouun within just 4 slams!

Before she could react further...

"FINISH YOU!_ PLUME OF PROMETHEUS!"_

Still with scorching flames of Hell surrounding the Blades of Exile, StormRex swing his Blades of Exile twice, which resulted in a fast and powerful 2 slash inflicted, and ending off with a powerful cleave as a fiery explosion damaged Chouun badly!

Chouun was soon defeated by just a few minutes of battle!

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Chouun screamed in pain as she got slammed onto one tree, knocked out and badly burned!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS BLADE SHALL DESTROY THOSE WHO DARES TO MOCK MY PARENTS!" StormRex laughed maniacally...

"WHAT?" Ryuubi exclaimed as she came on to the scene!

Soon, a long black-haired maiden with almost the same design of armor as Ryuubi arrived along with a short girl with short, red hair wearing a yellow jacket-like clothes with a red scarf around her neck and wore a black shorts too...

"CHOUUN!" Ryuubi cried out in horror as she rushed to Chouun.

Chouun struggled to wake up...

"Uhh...Queen Ryuubi...be careful...StormRex's vengeance...is strong indeed..." she said weakly.

Ryuubi looked at StormRex...

Her eyes saw StormRex's eyes...of vengeance.

But still, she could not allow Chouun to be that injured...

"YOU! Who exactly are you?" Ryuubi shot out.

"ME? HA! I just want to find the dimensional portal Athena had created in here and your dear old friend doesn't want to let me! I want it so I can carry out my avenging of my parents' death!"StormRex interjected.

"Whatever it is, you are doing harm to an inncent human life who had nothing to do with you!" Ryuubi shouted...

"Who ask that motherfucker to fuck me up then? It was her who started this entire din! Not me!" StormRex angrily replied...

He then faced the 2 other girls...

"Heh! That girl with the green-halberd...You must be Kan-U Unchou, the female Guan-Yu! And you, must be Chohi, the female Zhang Fei!" StormRex smirked as he pointed at the tall and short girl respectively...

"Hey! What're you even thinking when you're invading here, HUH?" Kan-U snarled.

"Me? VENGEANCE FOR MY PARENTS!" StormRex screamed, as he recalled the failures to kill Michel and then later Aqua Regina...

He then later saw a Hyperion Portal high up in the mountain that the 'Shoku' faction had occupied...

"Now, get lost before you'll end up like Chouun!" StormRex snarled.

"You're not getting away for hurting our sworn sisters!" Chohi angrily shouted.

"A fight? BRING IT ON!" StormRex screamed.

"_Let you Rage fuel your Blade, StormRex!"_ Athena voiced out.

"RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" StormRex screamed as he pulled out his Blade of Olympus and his scar at his eyebrow begin glowing red! His skin begin to darken too!

"Bachou! Batai! Help us out!" Kanu-U shouted.

Ryuubi pulled out drew out her sword which has a Golden tint with dragon patterns and hilt!

"This...is the embodiment of my friendship with my comrades! The Golden Dragon Blade of Virtue- the blade left by the Gods!" Ryuubi shot out.

"Looks like I'll let my Green Dragon Crescent Blade to do the talking!" Kan-U shouted.

"Tate my Demon-Slayer!" Chohi smirked.

"Gods? HAHAHA! I'll show you... the Blade...that killed the Titans, the Olympians! AND ENDED THE TITANOMACHY! THE VERY BLADE FORGED FROM THE HEAVENS AND THE EARTH! THE BLADE OF OLYMPUS!" StormRex cackled as he raised his glowing blue Blade of Olympus which let loose a blue lightning!

"Kill...Gods?" Ryuubi gasped.

"Don't believe what she said, sis! Let's attack!" Chohi shouted.

Ryuubi frowned as she leapt on to attack StormRex!

"This is for hurting Chouun! DRAGON'S RISE!" she shouted as she cleaved!

"GOOD!" StormRex shouted as he raised the Blade of Olympus...

"_THE SPIRIT OF SPARTA! SPARTAN SPIRIT!"_

StormRex's rage allows more power to built up in the Blade of Olympus as he forcefully swing it and clashed with Ryuubi's Gold Dragon Blade!

The result-The vibration was too hard for Ryuubi to handle and was soon losing handling in the Blade! Resulting in being slashed ten times in one single attack, ended with an Godly Might shockwave from the ground!

"GGAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Ryuubi screamed painfully as she was slammed into one corner!

"RYUUBI!" Kan-U cried out as she realised her sworn sister was badly injured!

"HAHAHAHA! Aqua Regina and Michel shall tremble before the power of the Blade of Olympus!" StormRex cacakled boastfully.

"You and your vengeance, shall be ended HERE!" shouted Chohi as she chared up huge amounts of spiritual energy at the Demon-Slayer's sword Blade tip!

"_Demon Scorcher Wave!"_

Chohi screamed as she swung her Demon-Slayer in a sweeping motion, releasing a rainbow-colured, huge shockwave!

"Heh!_ DIVINE RETRIBUTION: GODLY MIGHT!"_

Swinging his Blade of Olympus several times, StormRex unleashed several bolts of Holy Olympic shockwaves which blasted and neutralised Chohi's attack quickly!

"What? GAAAAAAAH!" Chohi didn't have timeto react and was quickly hit by several Holy, Olympic shockwaves!

Kan-U, Bachou and Batai are extremely shocked by the terrifying powress of the Blade of Olympus!

"Heh! I thought you were all brave warriors! If you know nothing about my vengeance, then just FUCK OFF!" StormRex snarled as he used the same healing spell, that healed Sonsaku, Shuuyu, Sonshoko and Sonken, to heal Chohi, Chouun and Ryuubi...

"I'm not involved, and you're not part of my revenge, SO GET LOST!" StormRex screamed on grief...

From there, he threw his Blades of Exile and grappled to one far tree as he shouted...

"_HYPERION RAM!"_

And from there StormRex 'flew' off...

"WAIT"!" Ryuubi shot out...

By then, StormRex is gone...

"Vengeance...Michel...Regina...What is it all about? And why does he want to heal us after injuring us?" Chohi wondered as she picked herself up.

"He said, 'vengeance for my parents'...does he means that those two people he mentioned contributed to his parents' and his entire family line's death, that's why...his eyes are full of hatred?" Ryuubi worryingly replied weakly.

"Guess that's...ughh...why he's able to defeat us?" Chouun winced in pain.

"Hatred...looks like he took it to a disastrous level..." Ryuubi shook her head sadly...

_Meanwhile..._

"Almost there! Once I enter this Hyperion Gate...Vengeance, shall be mine!" HAHA!" StormRex cackled as he swung from place to place using his Blades of Exile...

Just then, however...

_*BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*_

"WHAT THE FUCK?" StormRex almost lost his balance as he quickly landed on the nearest tree branch!

"Who the fuck wants me dead? To an extent they just create this fucking explosion!" Stormrex snarled as he decided to travel to the source since he was near the teleporter; he can retreat anytime...

When he has arrived about a few hundred meters from the source of the sound...

He saw one huge group with a flag "Wu" being surrounded by another group with a 'Wei' flag...

"So...killing innocent beings is what that idiot wants? I won't allow that! I might be a Greek Mythology expert, but I can be know the Three Kingdom history enough to know who caused the fucking din!" Stormrex smirked.

"What? We're ambushed!" Sonshoko exclaimed...

"Damn! And right after we have recovered from our injuries" Sonsaku frowned...

Just then, a blonde female warrior with two spiral ponytails wearing a black dress suit with deep purple design on several points of dress appeared!

She had several metal holdings on the bottom part of her revealing dress and wore white stockings!

"Heh! Seems we caught you off guard this time, eh?" the blonde smiled slyly.

"S...Sousou!" Sonshoko frowned...

Just then...

"_NEMEAN ROAR!"_

_*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*_

A huge shockwave wiped out nearly half of Sousou's troops!

"WHAT?" Sousou exclaimed.

Her other followers (which includes Juniku, Riten, Teni. Ukin, Gakushin, Teiiku, Kakuka, Kyocho, Kakoen and Kakoton) were also shocked by the devastation!

"Huh?" Sonshoko, Sonken and Sonsaku wondered who wiped out the troops when...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Looks like Hercules's famed gauntlets in Kratos's dimension never failed to amuse me in my quest for vengeance! HAHAHAHA!" StormRex cackled...

"It's that StormRex!" Sonshoko exclaimed.

"Well, if it isn't Sousou-the female Cao Cao, who wanted to unite China by taking and uniting all girls under your rules by using underhand means, killing people in the process! This...is the girl...THAT I, STORMREX LANCER, WILL NEVER TOLERRATE!" he fiercely screamed...

"WHAT? YOU? You killed...YOU KILLED HALF OF MY SIX HUNDRED THOUSAND TROOPS WITH ONE ATTACK? ImPOSSIBLE!" Sousou exclaimed.

"Heh! You're just like Michel! Always thinking that hurting innocent beings is just a small fry among your big plan on uniting the whole country! Always flaunting your superiority like an ArchAngel, like you're the master of the world! Your plans are as cunning and underhand as hell! Killing off lives of innocent villagers and trrops more than the 'Go' and 'Shoku' faction did! At least they respect their fighting spirit with honor, BUT YOU DON'T! YOU ONLY JUST THINK THAT BY USING YOUR SHEER, BRUTE STRENGTH AND FEAR-INDUCING TACTICS, WILL YOU GAIN DOMINANCE! YOU ARE JUST A BLOODY, ONE HELLUVA MOTHERFUCKER WHO REMINDS ME OF MICHEL!" StormRex screamed.

Suddenly, one arrow came, about to hit Stormrex!

"Nice try!" StormRex smirked as he blocked it entirely with his Nemean Cestus!

"Don't think your cowardice can fool me, Kakoen, the female Xiahou En!" he snarled...

"_How does he know our names?"_ she thought.

"As I have said...the 'Go' troops at least have the decency to unite China because of ending the suffering of war with minimal causalities of innocent beings? But you...NEVER SEEM TO CARE!"

"Don't you dare insult our Queen here!" a girl with long black hair, a butterfly eye-patch on her left eye and wearing a red and blue dress, snarled...

"Shut the fuck up, you pussy wussy!" StormRex snarled back...

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" the girl shouted in anger.

"That Kokoto, the female Xiahou Dun, IS A MOTHERFUCKING, PIECE OF BITCHY SHIT ASS BULLSHIT PUSSY WHORE! HAPPY?" StormRex cackled.

"THAT'S IT! NOW DIE!" Kakoto screamed as she dashed towards StormRex with her Blossom Sabre!

"Heh..._AUGEAN STAMPEDE!"_

StormRex suddenly pulled off lightning quick punches with his Nemean Cestus-Max Level at kakoto's Blossom Sabre and soon attacked her body rapidly after knocking her weapon off due to the Nemean Cestus' vibration!

"What? GAAAAARRRRRGH!" Kakoto got punched rapidly!

"EAT THIS FINAL MOVE OF MY AUGEAN STAMPEDE!" StormRex brutally punched Kokoto's Solar Plexus with his left Nemean Cestus!

A pool of blood spat out of Kakoto!

"NOT DONE! BRUTAL ASCENSION!" StormRex screamed as images of Michel and Aqua Regina flashed through his mind, and he punched Kakoto up with a brutal uppercut!

"FEEL MY NEMEAN POWER!_ THE ANGER OF ERYMANTHION-ERYMANTHION RAGE!"_

StormRex delievered a strong and devastating one-two punch which creates an explosion which further damage Kakoen!

"Is your cranium creamed enough? HA!" StormRex cackled...

Kakoen tried to stand up but she can't!

"No...No way! Beaten by some Gauntlet-holding bastard!" she retorted painfully...

"This is no ordinary Gauntlets! This is the Nemean Cestus! The most powerful Gauntlets owned by the Nemean Lion! It's capable of granting strength equal to that of an Olympian God!" StormRex smirked.

"Olympian..." Sonken stammered.

"God? Impossible!" Sonsaku exclaimed.

"So what? My arrow can deal with your melle strikes!" Kakoen frowned as she shot several at once!

"Heh..." StormRex smirked.

He quickly swing his Nemean Cestus with chains attached in it and swing it around him!

"_VICIOUS MAUL!"_

*PLAAAANG!*

All arrows were destroyed!

"What?" Kakoen exclaimed.

Before she knows what happened, StormRex appeared behind her via Boots of Hermes's extreme speed!

"_SAVAGE CHARGE!"_

StormRex used both of his Nemean Cestus on his left and right hand to punch Kakoen on her chest and further extend the throwing distance by using the chain attached!

"GAAAAAAAAH!" Kakoen spat out many blood as she was thrown to the 'Go' side!

"Deal with this bitch at your own accord!" StormRex smirked...

"NO! My cousins!" Sousou exclaimed...

"Would you want a Nemean Knuckle Sandwich, you motherfucker!" StormRex angrily snarled.

Sonsaku, Shuutai, Sonken, Sonshoko, Kannei, Rikuson and Shuyu were shocked by StormRex's extreme power!

"He doesn't care about tactics, and yet he still can defeat Kakoen and Kakoto in a short time!" Rikuson exclaimed...

"Three hundred thousand troops with one heck of a Nemean Roar...that's INSANELY POWERFUL!" Sonshoko exclaimed...

"First is the Blade of Olympus, now is the Nemean Cestus...but he can only do this because that hatred still burns on him..." Sonken worryingly frowned.

"What is it, Princess?" Kannei wondered.

"Failures of protecting his loved ones...because those 'Gi' troops reminded StormRex of that Michel and that Regina he mentioned..." StormRex frowned worryingly.

"His hatred for those two?" Kannei replied.

"Looks like he isn't bad after all...He's only driven for vengeance because that Michel and Regina must have caused StormRex's parents' and his entire family line's death..." Sonsaku frowned.

"That's why he wanted the Blade of Olympus, but not our lives?" wondered Rikuson.

"He's a Demigod, no doubt...The Blade respond well to him at immediate contact...that proves it all..." Sonsaku sighed.

"But this cycle of hatred must let up, or esle he's gonna soon destroy everything without even him knowing it!" Sonshoko exclaimed anxiously...

"Regina? You mean Aqua Regina, the Queen of the Sea?" Shuutai, a teenage young girl with long black hair, red eye and a gold headband, wondered...

Before they could continue...

"I still have three thousand troops, just to let you know!" Sousou snarled.

"Just shut the fuck up if you know what's good for you! Don't brag your talents like as if you have already dominate the entire universe!" StormRex snarled as he positioned himself.

"ATTACK!" Sousou screamed...

Asthe remaining 300,000 troops poured on StormRex...

StormRex jumped into the air thanks to his Icarus's wings and quickly drop back to the ground to slam his Nemean Cestus!

"_ULTIMATE NEMEAN ROAR!"_

StormRex screamed as a huge Tsunami-like magic shockwave wiped out the remaining 300,000 troops!

"I...I...IMPOSSIBLE!" Sousou exclaimed.

But then...

An arrow pierced through Sonsaku's left shoulder!

"AAARRGH!" Sonsaku's expression of pain, however, were not too detailed as she appeared to have only winced...

"Queen Sonsaku!" Shuuyu screamed.

"SISTER!" Sonken cried in grief...

It appeared that the arrow shot from a 'Gi' assassin, is a venomous arrow!

StormRex was, for once, taken by surprise!

"_Never knew that assassination could have happened..." _he frowned.

Sousou at once regained her boastful attitude...

"HA! The Queen of 'Go' faction is shot by a poisonous arrow! That just couldn't have arrived at a better time!" she smirked...

"SISTER! NO!" Sonken cried in grief as Sonsaku collapsed due to the fast-acting poison!

"Your Highness! You can't die yet!" Shuuyu shook her head in denial.

"BIG SISTER! YOU MUSN'T DIE!" Sonshoko cried.

StormRex stood frozen on the ground...

Sonsaku was breathing weakly while forcing a weak smile...

"Sonken...please...continue my...my legacy...my wish of uniting China...and ending evryone's suffering...don't worry about me...you must stand up on your...feet...for now I pass...my title of Queen...to you...please...for...evryone...And...I love you...sis...do it...for everyone..."

And there...Sonsaku died...

_Music: Inside The Fire_

_Artist: Disturbed_

_Album: Indestructible_

_Ahahahahaha!_

Ooooh, Devon,  
Won't go to heaven.  
She's just another lost soul, about to be mine again.  
Leave her, we will receive her.  
It is beyond your control, will you ever meet again.

"S...Sis...SISTER! SISTER! NOOOOOO! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE!" Sonken screamed and cried in sorrow...

As the rest cried as well...

_Devon,  
One of Eleven,  
Who had been rendered unwhole.  
As a little child, she was taken and then forsaken.  
You will remember it all.  
Let it blow your mind again._

StormRex saw this traumatic scene...

It reminds him of the time...the same scene when his mom had died...

_Devon  
Lies  
Beyond  
This  
Portal,  
Take  
The  
Word  
Of  
One  
Immortal!_

Give your soul to me, for eternity.  
Release your life to begin another time with her.  
End your grief with me.  
There's another way.  
Release your life.  
Take your place inside the fire with her!

Sousou cackled...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! ALL OF MY SHOCK WAS JUST AN ACT! NOW THE QUEEN SONSAKU IS DEAD, THE ENTIRE 'GO' SHALL BE IN TURMOIL! HAHAHAHAHA!" Sousou cackled as suddenly, more than 700,000 troops appeared once more!

"Against you all...shall now be easy for me! I have another 700,000 soldiers backing me, so why don't you just give up! HAHAHAHAHA!" Sousou smirked as the troops taunted...

StormRex stood there there...trembling...

_Sever,  
Now and forever.  
You're just another lost soul about to be mine again.  
See her, you'll never free her.  
You must surrender it all and give life to me again._

Fire,  
All you desire.  
As she begins to turn cold and run out of time.  
You will shiver, till you deliver.  
You will remember it all.  
Let it blow your mind again.

Sonken and the rest saw Stormrex's reaction...

"Sousou...you dare to hurt their close ones...you dare make them suffer...you dare put them in the same misery as I did..."

"I...WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH! FEEL MY RAGE! MY BLADE THAT ENDS THE TITANOMACHY! THE BLADE OF OLYMPUS! MY RAGE OF STORMS! !" StormRex screamed as a powerful surge of lightning and thunder imbued him with extreme power!

"_Let the Rage of Storms fuel your Blade of Olympus for your desired vengeance, StormRex!" _Athena called out...

A Blue lightning shot out of the Blade of Olympus!

The Aphrodite's Gardner activated as StormRex's Blades of Exile became Brownish Gold Blades which has Red glyphs patterns!

_Devon  
Lies  
Beyond  
This  
Portal,  
Take  
The  
Word  
Of  
One  
Immortal!_

__

Give your soul to me, for eternity.  
Release your life to begin another time with her.  
End your grief with me.  
There's another way.  
Release your life.  
Take your place inside the fire with her!

"_WITH THE BLADES OF ATHENA'S MAGIC, I SHALL BANISH ALL 700,00 TROOPS, YOUR GENERALS AND YOUR STRATEGISTS, TO THE DARKEST PITS OF TARTARUS!"_

"_DIVINE RECOKNING!"_

StormRex slammed down his Blade of Olympus to the ground as a powerful rush of electricity, water, wind and clouds surrounded him and rushed to to sky like a tornado!

"What the heck is this?" Riten looked in fright.

A few seconds later, the rushing of air stops...

AND A POWERUL BLAST OF HOLY TYPHOON STORM STRUCK THE ENTIRE TROOPS!

Screams of torment were heard as the Holy Storm struck them!

_TAKE IT AWAY, YEAH!_

"NO! MY ARMIES!" Sousou screamed in terror!

When the Storm is cleared...

Not even a single troop...

SURVIVED THE DIVINE RECOKNING!

"THEIR SADNESS IS MY VENGEANCE!" StormRex screamed manically as he raised his Blade of Olympus...

The 'Go' commanders were really shocked...

Sonken was, for the very least, so traumatized by the entire attack, that she finally realised...

Vengeance...can be very disastrous...and it isn't worth it...

Sousou angrilly screamed...

"I WILL CRUSH YOU APART!" she screamed.

"BRING IT, MOTHERFUCKER!" StormRex, still in Rage of Storms mode, screamed while preparing to attack with his Blade of Olympus...

Sousou's Death Scythe Blade clashed with StormRex's Empowered Blade of Olympus- Storm Mode!

But as neither let up...

StormRex's forehead suddenly had a tattoo that is like the hilt of the Blade of Olympus!

"WHAT?" Sousou exclaimed in horror.

"STRUCK WITH FEAR, AND DIE!"

StormRex screamed as a shiny aura surrounded him and covered the Blade of Olympus-Storm Mode with more Storm Powers!

"_OLYMPIC: STORM JUDGEMENT!"_

StormRex's Blade of Olympus finally break the deadlock and smashing Sousou's Dark Scythe Blade to smithereens and it was followed by several exceedingly powerful, yet merciless, sweeping slash from StormRex!

At last...

"FEEL THEE FINAL WRATH OF OLYMPUS AND MY RAGE WITHIN!"

"_DIVINE STRIKE: ABSOLUTION!"_

StormRex impaled the shocked Sousou by stabbing her with his Blade of Olympus-Storm Mode!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGHH!" Sousou's fear was clearly evident by her pain!

'"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIEEEEEE!" StormRex stabbed Sousou multiple times in a rage before...

"GIVE ME...YOUR ALL!"

"_DIVINE STRIKE: SACRIFICE!"_

_Give your soul to me, for eternity.  
Release your life to begin another time with her.  
End your grief with me.  
There's another way.  
Release your life.  
Take your place inside the fire with her!_

Stormrex's final stab had the Blade of Olympus activate its Sphere of Sacred Power as it drains away Sousou's entire life-force to become Red Orbs!

Sousou's scream at the death struck a chill down everyone's spines...

Her body...stabbed, decimated, dismembered and disemboweled by the Blade of Olympus...

"AQUA REGINA! MICHEL! YOUR ONE OF A CORRUPTIVE KIND IS DEAD! I WILL ASSURE YOU ALL, YOUR DEATH IS DESTRUCTIVELY ABSOLUTE! VENGEANCE SHALL BE MINE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" StormRex roared in triumph as he raised his Blade of Olympus...now fully upgraded!

_Ooooh, Devon,  
No longer living,  
Who had been rendered unwhole.  
As a little child she was taken, and then forsaken.  
You will remember it all. _

_Let it blow your mind again._

(Burn)

Ahahahahaha!

_(As the song ends...the camera pans out to StormRex holding the Blade of Olympus in one hand and Sousou's decimated corpse in the other...with the horrified faces of the 'Go' commanders in the background with the word...'To Be Continued')_

_What will happen to Sonsaku?_

_How will his journey in seeking vengeance go?_

_Sparks have now flew between Sonken and StormRex, will more happen?_

_What will StormRex is heading toward next?_

_Why did he want to help the 'Go' commanders?_

_How will the Mermaids and the 'Go' commanders meet?_

_After seeing the good in StormRex, will Sonken and company be able to persuade StormRex in forgiving himself?_

_A brand new adventure awaits our hero and heroines in Chapter5: Journey of Vengeance, Begin! _


End file.
